Why is the Sky Blue?
by proxy404
Summary: Why is the sky blue, the grass green, the sun yellow, Our Blood Red? Marshall is just an average bullied teen just barely surviving high-school and Gumball the new kid who knows nothing about Marshall being the school punching bag.
1. Black Out

Well this is my new and second story on this website. ^w^ Thanks for every one who has read my other story and for those reading this one hope you enjoy. Now on with the story.

* * *

Why is the sky blue?

The grass green?

The sun yellow?

Our Blood Red?

* * *

As I hold the blade against my arm with a steady practiced hand I pull the blade in one short motion creating a thin red line over previously faded white lines and newer lines that still held a red tint that were only recently healed. I watched as the crimson liquid ran down my arm from the opened cut over my fingertips where it dripped into a small puddle on the tile of my bathroom floor. I fell into a deep sense of numbness that spread throughout my body and let all thoughts fly from my mind. I let the numbness spread for as long as I can before I begin to feel a little light headed. I stand up and apply pressure above the wound and lean over the sink to rinse off the cut and bandage it to stop the flow of blood. As soon as I had it bandaged and was sure it wouldn't show from underneath my long sleeved shirt I walked out of my bathroom to my bedroom and put on my red plaid flannel shirt. I slowly pack my bag tossing in my lunch, pills, notebook, and other things needed for school. I pull on my black hoodie and throw the hood over my black hair not bothering to eat breakfast as I was already late and would have to run to school as I had already missed the bus. I grab my keys from the hook near the front door leading to my little dingy studio apartment only stopping to grab my bass that was in its case near the front door. I close my door and lock it behind me for no real reason because if anyone wanted to break into my apartment they'd find nothing of real value there. I sling my red back pack over my shoulder and begin my walk to school still feeling a little light headed from this morning. Even so I just continue at my leisurely pace realizing that even if I tried running I'd still be late so I might as well take my time and just deal with the detention after school.

* * *

By the time I get to school and have my pink slip in hand along with a detention slip homeroom is already over and I head straight to Physics. This is probably my least favorite class along with math but I have a tendency to hate school in of any form. From the very beginning it's been nothing but laughing and hurtful comments on the outcast which I had a tendency to be. As I walk down the halls I can hear the whispers about the pale white kid or the vampire that I had a tendency to be called. It's not my fault that I'm pale or that my eyes are a rustic brown often mistaken for red. It's even worse though when I don't hear their whispers because then I begin to criticize myself. Either way I head to class and prepare for what I know is going to be nothing but me staring out the window and getting another F on another assignment. I sit at the last counter at the back of the class in the farthest corner near the window. I am the only kid in the class who doesn't have a partner and never will. It's always been like this so why should today be any different.

As class begins and the teacher begins to talk me automatically begin to recede into the farthest depths of my mind only for me to hear "Abadeer" yelled out loud. Automatically I am drawn out of my head and my attention is now on the teacher and a boy who I hadn't noticed before.

"Yes," I answer meekly as she continues to stare at me and I wonder what the question was that I had missed.

"Raise your hand so your lab partner can come take a seat next to."

I just stare dumbfounded. This isn't the way it went every morning. Already I could hear the condescending thoughts of every student in the class or what I assumed they were thinking as I raised my hand. Already I could hear the whispers begin to spread throughout the class, and the laughter that I knew would soon start once the new student sat next to me. Before he even sat down I had turned my head away and was once again looking out the window; only to once again to be pulled back out of my thoughts again.

"Hi may names Gumball." Is what I here as a hand is offered to me only for what I assume he wants as a handshake.

Hesitantly I grab his hand and give it a weak shake before pulling it back and placing it in my hoodie pocket. I nod and whisper "M-Marshall." Only to regret it as my head begins to swim and I have a bit of a dizzy spell probably due from the blood lose and anemia from this morning. Automatically I place my head on the table to stop the room from spinning only to let out a groan.

"Hey are you alright," I here Gumball whisper close to my head.

Being the idiot I am at times I nod my head to try and answer yes only for my vision begin to spin before I knew what was occurring and I fell off of my stool.

Before I blacked out I saw Gumball jump off of his stool and other kids begin to gather around and laugh at the sight of me on the floor as the teacher began to make her way towards me. This is where I blacked out only to have the sound of my teacher yelling for someone to get the nurse still echoing into silence in my ears.

* * *

I woke up to a white ceiling and a head splitting headache. The first thing I check for was that my sleeves were still pulled down and my hoodie on. Once I was sure that no one had seen the cuts on my arms I relaxed and flopped back onto the bed in what I assumed to be the schools infirmary. Only for the door to be pushed open and the last person I would expect to be there pushed open the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading and i hope to have the next chapter up within two weeks. For every one who actually bothers to read the others notes here's a waffle (^_^)**#. **And just to clarify YES this is a Gumball X Marshall Lee fan fiction. NO Fionalee .

Until next time,

Proxy404

~See you on the flip side~


	2. A walk in the rain

Hey guys sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've had it written for a while but I don't own my own computer so….well you get it. But anyways here's the next chapter. I do so humbly hope you enjoy.

Hey marsh give the disclaimer.

_**Marshall: Proxy doesn't own The Adventure characters but really wishes she did.**_

* * *

Glob. Why's it so bright in her? And Glob what is that sound? Oh. That's right someone came in here earlier. Are they talking to me? Glob can someone please tell them to Shut It. Who's talking to me anyways? Oh, it's HER. Why did she have to come? What's she talking about? Ughh it's too hard to focus. What time is it anyways?

I glance over at the clock hanging on the wall only for something to pull me out of the fog that has clouded my brain by yelling. "MARSHALL." I hear her screech at me. God why did they have to call my mother?

"Marshall Abadeer, are you listening to me?"

"…" I wish she would stop yelling my head already hurts as it is.

"Marshall LEE ABADEER. I asked you if you have heard a single word that has come out of my mouth since I've been here."

"shutupplease" I mutter quickly and quietly under my breath in an exasperated tone hopping that she would just am quit or put me out of my misery.

"WHAT!? I "believe" I have miss heard you."

"SHUT UP!" I yell. Opps I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Well what's done is done.

The next thing I know her face is right in front of mine and she is yelling as I continue to stare at her impassively.

"Y-You…" She begins, "You ungrateful brat. Do you know how long it took me to drive down here from work?" Her voice only continues to increase in volume as she continues on with her speech and I wait for her to run out of steam. "Well if you're going to be such an ungrateful brat find your own way back to your apartment." She starts towards the door as she storms off only to stop in the door way and turn back to me. "And try not to end up in a ditch dead I don't want to be called for nothing again." And with that she turns and walks away without a second thought.

Silence ensues the room and with the quit comes clarity and I could finally process where I was again. I look up at the clock and see that school ends in about ten minutes so I might as well leave.

* * *

I find that my bass and backpack have already been brought up to the infirmary for me. I head to the front office only stopping to sign myself out so I don't get in more trouble for skipping the detention period I had earned for being late.

I walk out the gates probably only eight minutes before the bell rings. Not wanting to wait for the bus I begin walking towards my apartment on the crapside of town. As I walk I still feel light headed and completely regret not taking the time to eat breakfast this morning and then passing out and missing lunch but I continue to walk anyways. Suddenly I feel something hit my forehead. I quickly look up to get hit again by small water droplets falling from the sky.

Great this is just what I needed was for it to rain as I quickly pull my hood up over the top of my head. The sky had been completely clear of the dark grey clouds that now fill the air so I hadn't even contemplated bringing my umbrella this morning. I turn around and contemplate walking back and catching the bus only to see it pull away and drive past me. I wrap my now soaked jacket tighter around my already could body and begrudgingly begin to walk towards my apartment only to step unknowingly into a puddle and fall.

"Glob it." I curse out as a chuckle resounds behind me. I turn around quickly regretting it as my vision swims and I feel myself start to stumble towards the ground again only for the person who had chuckled to catch me and chuckle again. I look up at the person who had caught me only to be bombarded by the sight of bright pink hair. There's only one person I've ever met who walks around with Bubblegum pink hair and the smell of overly sweet gumballs. And it would be just my luck to run into someone from school.

I quickly pick myself and look back at the boy who calls himself Gumball. "H-hey. Um…Thanks for catching me." I stutter and turn away to begin walking back to my apartment when I feel a hand grab my wrist and stop me. I look down and look at Gumball holding my wrist and staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you really going to go out in that rain again?" He stares at me precariously.

"W-well ya. I already missed the bus and I need to get home a-…" I get cutoff before I can finish my sentence.

"Then let me give you a ride." He says a little too enthusiastically.

I debate in my head the pro's and cons of getting into a practical strangers car vs. freezing to death in the rain and ending up in a ditch like my mother had said. I think about this as my mother's words swarm my head and I make a decision.

"You know what I would love a ride." I say as I grab my bass's case up off the ground.

"Alright then." Gumball grabs my wrist and a start tugging me towards what I can only assume is his car.

When I see his car I stop dead in my tracks. My eyes are practically bulging out of my head as I realize just how rich he must be and my confidence in accepting his ride wavers. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the pink and gold Koenigsegg Agera S.

"Are you sure you're alright with me getting in your car?" I feel as though just placing a finger on the car or much less sitting in it would ruin it.

"No why would I?" He says as he gets in the car.

"N-no reason." I quickly follow suit and get in placing my bass in front of me.

"Alright so where do you live?" He asks as he starts the car.

"Um right off of Nightosphere and Ahh." I say quickly.

"Alright then let's go!" and with that he says as he pulls out and zooms down the street.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who read and commented. And **thank you for the cookies**! Until next time. Comments are appreciated.

_Proxy404_

_~See you on the flip side~_


End file.
